1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inorganic film and a multilayer structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moldings made of thermoplastic resin such as polypropylene, polyester and polyamide have heretofore been used as packaging materials in such fields as the food field, the cosmetic field, the agrochemicals field, and the medical field. In use of a thermoplastic resin molded article as packaging material, the molded article is often required to have gas barrier properties in order to prevent the content from being degraded by oxygen. In, for example, Patent Document 1 is disclosed as a gas barrier packaging material a multilayer film produced by applying a dispersion comprising a polyvinyl alcohol, synthetic hectorite, which is an inorganic laminar compound, and water onto a base film and then drying it.